


Voice

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [77]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: The first time Harry heard Uma’s voice in song, he was genuinely convinced that he was dying. Because the only way that he could ever hear anything that beautiful would be if he was going to heaven and the angels were singing.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 25





	Voice

The first time Harry heard Uma’s voice in song, he was genuinely convinced that he was dying. Because the only way that he could ever hear anything that beautiful would be if he was going to heaven and the angels were singing.

But somehow, he was not dying and was simply graced with the most gorgeous sound that had ever found its way on the Earth.

He was coming over to the _Chip Shoppe_ to visit Uma and see if she needed any help closing up shop when he heard it. Harry immediately paused mid-stride, and he stared at the doorway in surprise.

He then slowly crept toward it, listening in on the voice.

“You poor, unfortunate soul… In pain… In need,” it gorgeously sang, holding out the notes longer than was necessary, but nevertheless making an absolutely beautiful ballad from a song that was definitely not originally intended to be so enrapturing in an innocent sense of the word.

Harry moved closer so that he was looking through the doorway, and his eyes widened a bit as he realized that it was Uma herself singing. He stood there for a long moment, his mouth threatening to fall open as everything else faded out around him as his focus solely homed in upon the most perfect being that he had ever seen.

“This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, and does _she_ help them? Well, we’ll see,” Uma spoke the last line and despite the bitterness of the tone, it was still absolutely breathtaking to him.

Harry carefully eased through the saloon doors in the front, trying to make sure that they did not squeak or make any other terribly unwelcome noises that might disrupt that amazing siren call that so effectively pulled Harry in.

“Those poor, unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. They come flocking to her cauldron, crying, ‘Spells, Ursula, please,’ and she helps them? Yeah, sure she does,” Uma grumbled quietly, and Harry eased a bit closer, trying his best to step lightly.

However, as soon as he placed his foot on the floorboard, it creaked lightly. He froze, staring at her back as she swept and fully expecting her to turn around. Fortunately for him, she seemed to be so absorbed in her work that she did not notice him at all.

Harry let out a slight breath of relief as he crept over to a seat at a table nearby. He sank down in the seat and looked at her dreamily, putting his elbows on the table and just unashamedly gaping at her.

Uma was truly the most amazing thing that he had ever had the pleasure of looking at, and now she had proven herself to be the most incredible thing that he had ever heard as well. She was purely enrapturing, and he was not just thinking of her physical features. Everything about her deeply mesmerized him.

He loved her stubbornness, her determination, and her spirit. To hear her yelling commands at the crew ran through his soul and almost gave him chills. Her stubbornness, while sometimes frustrating, was greatly admirable. The flame in her heart attracted him as if he were but a weak moth. It was a truly beautiful thing.

He watched her as she almost glided about, a grace in her movements and a voice to match the motion.

“If you wanna cross the bridge, you gotta pay the toll, so take a gulp and take a breath and go on, you poor unfortunate soul,” Uma sang, and Harry never took his eyes off of her as she spun around slowly, sweeping the floor with the glide. However, her eyes suddenly widened as she froze, meeting eyes with Harry.

They stared at each other for a long time, and Harry finally smiled widely, looking at her adoringly.

“Absolutely beautiful, Cap’n,” Harry complimented, clapping for a small moment as he complimented her singing. Uma suddenly looked quite startled, pulled from her shocked state. She immediately conjured some expression of sass, and Harry easily identified the defense mechanism.

“I always knew you were a creep, Hook, but you’ve officially taken it to an entirely new level,” he could hear her attempt to throw some amount of venom in her voice, but she failed miserably, instead sounding very embarrassed and humiliated. Harry stood up from his chair as she spun on her heel, sweeping up the dirt she had collected into the dustpan and taking it to the garbage can nearby.

He wasted no time in following her.

“Everyone should ‘ave the chance to hear somethin’ that gorgeous,” Harry commented, and Uma stiffened.

“It’s not beautiful. It’s irritating and has no place in front of company or anyone else,” Uma spoke aloud, and Harry could almost hear the recital in her voice. He felt anger rise within him, knowing that her mother must have said that. However, he did not pry and ask for the source.

“I, and I’m sure the entire crew and then some, would ‘ave to disagree. That was more enchantin’ than the songs of mermaids,” Harry allowed himself to admit, and Uma immediately hid her face as well as she could from him, dipping her head and letting her hat shadow her features.

“It wasn’t,” Uma told him quietly.

“It _was_ ,” Harry emphasized, and she looked at him strangely, those amazing eyes boring holes through his. He allowed almost all of his emotions to show unafraid in his eyes as he gazed back. After all, he was long past the point of denying that he was fully in love with her. But he did try to tone down the in-love look in hopes of keeping himself from heartbreaking rejection.

“You’re… You’re being serious, aren’t you?” Uma asked incredulously after an agonizingly long moment of this, completely and totally shocked at his apparent sincerity.

“Yes,” he wholeheartedly expressed, and Uma just looked at him for several moments more before clearing her throat and shaking her head.

“You’re a strange one, Harry. A really strange one,” Uma noted, and Harry just smiled slightly, bumping her shoulder lightly with his own.

“But you keep me around anyways, eh?”

“For now,” she shot back, and he laughed in reply.

Several days later, Harry stepped upon the Lost Revenge only to hear the gorgeous sound again with the entire crew silenced in pure rapture at Uma’s voice. He grinned widely, nodding his head.

“The most beautiful sound…”


End file.
